


Warning

by AlexandrinaV0605



Series: Penny and Tony being Father and Daughter [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrinaV0605/pseuds/AlexandrinaV0605
Summary: Natasha Romanoff didn’t care for a lot of people.That wasn’t something that she try to keep underground, on the contrary, she tried to hide that she cared for someone to begin with. So, it wasn’t fool to think that the few people she cared about were extremely important, and that she would do anything for them, even if it were illegal.---Natasha Romanoff protects the people she loves.---Mild threatening.Part Two of Done (First part of the series "Penny and Tonny being Father and Daughter"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Penny and Tony being Father and Daughter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading and answering all the comments on my previous stories and this idea come to my head. Thanks all of you for your support, it feels good to know that people actually like my stories. If you dont like them, I'm open for you to say so, and also why so I may improve.  
> I will write more parts for the story "Talking to Strangers"  
> This was written on 1 or 2 hours at midnight, and I'm about to go to sleep, because tomorrow I have school at 8:00 am and I write it because I have zero impulse control, so it may be a little messy and shorter than usual.  
> Hope you enjoy it

Natasha Romanoff didn’t care for a lot of people.

That wasn’t something that she try to keep underground, on the contrary, she tried to hide that she cared for someone to begin with. So, it wasn’t fool to think that the few people she cared about were extremely important, and that she would do anything for them, even if it were illegal.

Penny Stark-Parker was definitely someone Natasha care for, the girl called her Auntie Nat after all. Natasha would kill for that girl, but she knew Penny, and Penny hated dead. Now killing the girl’s mother for even daring to make her little spider cry was out of the question, but that didn’t mean she will not make her pay.

That’s how Natasha found herself outside on a decent apartment on Queens. Mary didn’t understand that her daughter didn’t want to see her and on the last few days, she had been trying to reach her. For the first time, she had called Penny, which resulted on an inconsolable Penny and a furious Tony Stark. On Natasha’s case she was murderous; she had told Tony many times that Mary wasn’t healthy for Penny, but just as the girl has said, Tony didn’t feel it was his place. The ex-assassin understood that, but it didn’t make her less angry at how Mary had treated Penny. After the first incident, Tony programmed Karen to receive only certain calls for Penny without asking Penny, although Natasha was sure the girl knew, she was a genius after all.

Trying to enter the Tower was also something Mary tried to do, but after Penny cutting ties, FRIDAY didn’t allow her in, not that it made Mary stop. Everyone had managed to make the girl as unaware of her mother’s antics as possible, but all of them knew that eventually Penny would find out and all the process would go back to zero if not less. Natasha didn’t know how hard it was to cut ties with a toxic mother as she never had one, but she knew it wasn’t easy, so here she was, ending this for better or worse.

Sher wouldn’t kill Mary, that would make Penny more likely to find out. Threatening her to stop searching Penny would be enough. Just saying that she would find a way to fire the woman of her job at SHIELD would be enough, as the woman care enough to leave her daughter for the job. I would be easy and quick, and as everything Natasha solve, it would stay solved.

She made her way inside the apartment, searching it before deciding to sit on the couch to wait for the owner. As everything the infamous Black Widow did, her arrival was spotless, because 5 minutes after siting, the woman she was waiting open the door, not noticing the quiet visitor.

Natasha got up, as silent as ever, then, taking a knife out her pocket, she secured her clueless victim.

Mary jumped surprised, trying to defend herself, useless for someone being trap by Black Widow. “Shh, don’t make a sound, I just want to talk a little.” Her tone was a scary sweet that make everyone froze. Mary obviously recognized her but didn’t say a word.

“I wanted to talk about you trying to contact Penny, who is much better without you.” Natasha wasn’t someone who talked a lot, the quicker the better. “She already told you in the nice way that she doesn’t want to see you, and you didn’t listen. Now your opportunities are over, I am not nice when someone harm someone I care. I care about Penny and you hurt her. So,” She made a little pause. “I want you to stop looking for her.”

Mary didn’t hold back. “Why would I? She is my daughter, and I have the right to see her. It doesn’t matter what Stark, or any other stupid Avenger says.”

Natasha was the one that didn’t hold back this time. “How about what SHIELS says?” She took great pleasure on seeing Mary losing all color at this. “You work for them, don’t you, well I have a surprise, I’m a friend of the director and so is Tony. If we told him that we will not work for SHIELD any longer because of you threatening our little spider, he will be furious. You know what happens when Nick Fury is furious?” Her pause was tense. “No? Well, I do. He fires people, people like you.” She stopped talking for her words to sink deep.

“I know you care about your job; you abandon you daughter for it. Now I asked you, would you risk it for her?” Everyone knew that answer.

Mary wouldn’t, not for Penny anyways. She just wanted to hurt Tony Stark, but she wouldn’t risk it for him either. She shook her head.

“Good.” Natasha was relieved that she wouldn’t have to murder her, it would be a lot of work. “You won’t talk about this to anyone if you don’t want me to forget the promise I made to Penny and decided to slice your throat open, alright?” Mary just nodded.

With that Natasha left the apartment and head back to the Tower. When she got there, she ask FRIDAY for Tony, who inform her that Tony was in the living room with Penny after the girl had a nightmare. She went to the room in question and she found Tony and a sleepy Penny on the couch. Tony just lift his head when Natasha let her arrival notice.

“Is she alright?” This girl could made everyone soft in a matter of seconds, Natasha knew that.

“She will be once the Mary situation is handled” Tony look at Natasha, the question in his eyes.

“Then she will be fine.” Then she added. “If Mary knows what good for her, Penny will be fine.”

Tony just murmurs a quite _good,_ while playing with the sleep girl’s hair. Natasha sat besides Penny, leaving her in the middle of her Auntie and her father. Penny stirred and moved to rest her head on Natasha, saying a sleepy _Auntie._

“Hello, маленький паук.” God did Natasha love this girl. “How are you doing?”

“Been better” If Penny has or hasn’t been better, they didn’t know. “But I think I will be.”

Natasha just smiled because she would. Mary didn’t call again and never tried to enter the Tower. If her pay-check was lower the next month no one say anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Write whatever you want, and if you have ideas say so, I may write them.  
> Again, thank you for your support, hope you have a great life in general.  
> Also, again, I will write more parts for the story "Talking to Strangers"
> 
> LOVE :)


End file.
